zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Demi Lovato
Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato (born August 20, 1992)1 is an American singer-songwriter, musician and actress. She made her debut as child actress in Barney & Friends. In 2008, she came to prominence as a starring cast member in the television film Camp Rock. She signed to Hollywood Records the same year, and released her debut studio album Don't Forget in September 2008. It has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In 2009, Lovato was commissioned her own television series Sonny with a Chance. That year, her second album Here We Go Again became her first to debut to top the U.S. Billboard 200. After the release of additional television films and their accompanying soundtracks in 2010, Lovato's personal struggles the following year sent her acting career into hiatus. Her third album Unbroken (2011) addresses several of her difficulties, notably her lead single "Skyscraper". Since 2012, Lovato has served as a judge and mentor on the American version of The X Factor. Her fourth album Demi (2013) was preceded by its lead single "Heart Attack". Throughout her music career, Lovato has embarked on several concert tours. In 2008, she served as the opening act for the Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up Tour and Avril Lavigne's Best Damn Tour. Later that year, she embarked her first headlining tour, the Demi Live! Warm Up Tour, and has held four additional promotional tours in the ensuing years. Her work has additionally earned several accolades, including one MTV Video Music Award and several Teen Choice Awards nominations. Outside of her work in the entertainment industry, Lovato is involved in philanthropic activities through charity work and various social and environmental causes. Zemi *On April 2, 2013, Zendaya and Demi posed for a picture after a Dancing with the Stars show then tweeted, "this lady right here touched my heart last night...so honored and happy to have met you @ddlovato #muchlove #inspired". *In April 2013, Zendaya tweeted: "@ddlovato is so beautiful inside and out, what an amazing performance!!! Much love! #killinit ����" *On April 17, 2013, Demi and Zendaya tweeted: **'@ddlovato: '"Just realized that my album comes out in LESS THAN A MONTH!!!! alskdjhfalskjdhf I hope you guys like it!!!! #May14thDEMI" **'@Zendaya'"@ddlovato can't wait to hear it!! #inspiration" **'@ddlovato:'"@Zendaya You are so sweet!! SO happy I got to meet you. You have an incredible future ahead of you :)" *On May 5, 2013, Zendaya posted a video of her singing Demi's "Heart Attack" at a nail salon then tweeted "gettin' my nails did!! listening to a little Demi!!! life is good!! @ddlovato" (here ) *On May 15, 2013, Zendaya tweeted: "can't wait to get home, download @ddlovato's album and just chill!! #inspiration" *On May 16, 2013, Zendaya tweeted: "thank you @ddlovato 4 ur kindness, advice & 4 being a great role model 4 me! I will not become jaded and I will be thankful for everything!" She also tweeted: "downloaded @ddlovato's album last night!!! twitter.com/Zendaya/status…" *On May 20, 2013, Demi told Live from MTV: ""For her and a lot of other girls — I've become close with Fifth Harmony and I think Zendaya Coleman is so talented and beautiful — they have these long careers ahead of them. My advice would just be to not let anything get you jaded. Just really appreciate. Be thankful for everything." *On May 28, 2013, Zendaya told MTV News: "Demi was just saying that she was very supportive of me and she wanted to know if there is anything that I needed or if I needed someone to talk to, because she definitely went through what I'm dealing with," Zendaya said. "She really did do this. This is what she had to do as well, and it's nice to have almost a big sister, mentor, someone to talk to because this is not the normal teenage situation. If I was a normal kid, I'd be at school right now, but it's our normal. It's nice to know that other people understand." *On June 22, 2013, after hearing about Demi's father's passing, Zendaya tweeted: "sending love and light to you @ddlovato...I am here for you ����✨" *On June 27, 2013, Zendaya tweeted: "@ddlovato ur such an inspiration...thank you!! ����✨" *On July 10, 2013, "#np @ddlovato Nightingale" *On July 11, 2013, Zemi tweeted: **'@zendaya' @ddlovato @cosmopolitan bought my copy the other day...so fierce!!!! ������ **'@ddlovato' �� you pretty girl!!! ���� *On June 16, 2013, Zendaya posted a video on Mobli of her lip synching to Demi Lovato's "Skyscraper". (here ) and tweeted "I'm feelin' it!! @ddlovato ❤" Category:Role Models Category:Friends Category:Singers Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney